Elementalista
thumb|233pxElementalista przywołuje moce ziemi, powietrza, ognia i wody oraz bez wysiłku je kontroluje. Potrafi jednym atakiem zadać większe obrażenia niż jakakolwiek inna profesja, nawet kilku przeciwnikom naraz. Jego podejście do magii może być różne, bo zależy od pojedynczych żywiołów lub ich kombinacji. Ci, którzy pragną mocy w najczystszej formie, koncentrują sie na jednym, lub dwóch żywiołach, dyletanci z kolei wolą eksperymentować z różnymi bardziej rozbudowanymi kombinacjami. Postrzegany często jako nuker, czyli ktoś zadający wysokie obrażenia obszarowe, elementalista jest tak naprawdę o wiele bardziej wszechstronny. Nawet magia ognia, która wyraźnie wspiera ten stereotyp, ma kilka alternatywnych zastosowań. Elementalista więc, choć może pełnić rolę ciężkiej artylerii, może też zostać „snajperem” zadając większe obrażenia, których celem będzie tylko jedna postać, lub stosować buffy (zdolności wspomagające maga i jego sprzymierzeńców), debuffy (zdolności osłabiające wroga), wywracać przeciwnika, powodować kilka nieprzyjemnych stanów, nosić flagę, a nawet, dzięki poważnej obronie, której dostarcza magia ziemi, tankować. Co więcej, elementalistą często gra się „pod klasę drugorzędną” – wykorzystując składowanie energii taki elementalista może używać czarów mnicha, czy mesmera nie bojąc się, że nagle skończy mu się energia. 'Atrybuty:' *'Zapas energii': *atrybut pierwszorzędny* ten atrybut pozwala elementaliście podnieść maksymalną ilość dostępnej mu energii o 3 punkty na poziom. Ma też kilka umiejętności dotyczących regeneracji many (wszystkie elitarne) i jedyne umiejętności leczące elementalisty. *'Magia ognia:' Najpopularniejszy atrybut elementalisty. Mnóstwo czarów, które stawiają całą okolicę w ogniu. Może to drzewko nie oferuje wiele poza brutalną przemocą (2 czary, które jako efekt uboczny zadawania obrażeń przewracają cel, kilka czarów podpalających...), ale ilość tej przemocy rekompensuje wiele niedociągnięć. *'Magia powietrza': Pozwala wybranemu, jednemu celowi zadawać jeszcze większe obrażenia niż ogień (prawdopodobnie najbardziej niszczycielski atrybut w grze, jeśli chodzi o likwidowanie pojedynczego celu), a ma do tego kilka godnych uwagi "efektów specjalnych" - oślepianie, osłabianie, wywracanie i przyśpieszenie. Słabym punktem magii powietrza jest praktycznie zerowa ilość czarów obszarowych. *'Magia ziemi': Wyraźnie mniej agresywna szkoła magii, niż dwie poprzednie, ale dalej daje radę, a do tego ma kilka naprawdę fajnych czarów defensywnych. Pod względem rodzaju zadawanych obrażeń bardzo podobna do ognia, nic też nie pobije magii ziemi w wywracaniu przeciwników. *'Magia wody': Nie lubię magii wody, choć rozumiem, że ma ona swoje plusy. Ma kilka naprawdę fajnych buffów defensywnych i radzi sobie dobrze ze spowalnianiem ruchu przeciwnika, ale obrażenia jak na elementalistę po prostu nie są zadowalające. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio widziałem elementalistę grającego samą wodą, ale jest to niezły atrybut do PvP, gdzie mobilność jest szczególnie ważna, a buffy też mogą się bardzo przydać i może się nieźle spisywać jako atrybut dodatkowy elementalisty szczególnie, że inne atrybuty (przede wszystkim powietrze) mają czasem zdolności, które bardzo ładnie się z magią wody uzupełniają (Poryw Wiatru, Elektryczny Dotyk, Żywiołowy Ogień, Błyskawica Łukowa) 'Najczęściej spełniane role:' Bezsprzecznie najpopularniejszym typem elementalisty jest opisany już wyżej stereotypowy nuker. Z tego typu postaci da się jednak wyodrębnić kilka szczególnych grup: *Przede wszystkim od zwykłych nukerów odróżniają się PBAoE (Point Blank Area of Effect) nukerzy – są to elementaliści, którzy zadają obrażenia w zwarciu, podbiegając do przeciwnika i smażąc go czarami obszarowymi, które rażą wszystkich przeciwników dookoła rzucającego. Poza oczywistą wadą, którą jest wystawienie się na atak przeciwnika, ta taktyka ma też wiele zalet: tego typu zaklęcia są zwykle nieco silniejsze, by zrekompensować potrzebę podejścia do celu, a poza tym pozwalają razić przeciwników pod Spell Breakerem, czy Shadow Formem, ponieważ przeciwnik nie jest bezpośrednim celem czaru. Warto też pamiętać, że niektóre tego typu czary (Choćby Lava Font) mogą zmusić bardziej osłabionych przeciwników do ucieczki, co czasem może być pożądanym efektem – można dzięki temu na przykład odgonić jakiegoś kłopotliwego stwora od drużynowego mnicha. Zdolności przydatne takiemu nukerowi znajdą się w każdym atrybucie, choć największy potencjał mają tu ziemia i ogień – szczególnie polecam ziemię, która może przecież zapewnić trochę dodatkowej ochrony. *'„Standardowych” nukerów '''zasięgowych najłatwiej podzielić ze względu na to, jakimi środkami posługują się, by sprowadzić masową zagładę. Po pierwsze,ozróżnić trzeba '''DoT (Damage over Time) nukerów '''i tych, którzy zadają obrażenia korzystając z czarów o jednorazowym efekcie. DoT nukerzy używają umiejętności takich, jak Fire Storm, które tworzą na określonym obszarze strefę, w której przeciwnicy co jakiś czas otrzymują obrażenia. Wypadli z łask już pewien czas temu, gdy Anet wprowadził usprawnienia AI, dzięki którym potwory uciekają z takich okolic. Pozostali, by uniknąć tego efektu, używają czarów, które trzeba powtarzać, ale przynajmniej dają one jakiś konkretny efekt, gdyż stwory nie kryją się przed atakiem. Jedynym nadal powszechnie używanym typem DoT nukera jest '''Echo Nuker '– jest to elementalista/mesmer, który korzysta z czaru Meteor Shower w połączeniu z czarami Arcane Echo i często Echo, a także, jeśli w drużynie jest druga taka postać używająca echa, zwykle sięga po Arcane Mimicry. W ten sposób może rzucić Meteor Showera nawet 4 razy z rzędu, a każdy przeciwnik, który nie zdąży uciec spod takiej kombinacji, a nie jest odporny na wywracanie, znajdzie się w nielichych tarapatach. Sztandarowym przykładem nowego typu nukerów, którzy nie używają czarów DoT jest natomiast Searing Flames nuker '''– postać używająca elitarnego czaru o tejże właśnie nazwie w połączeniu z czymś, co podpala przeciwników i jakimś źródłem dodatkowej energii (do PvE polecam Mark of Rodgort i Fireball do podpalania i Glyph of Lesser Energy+Glowing Gaze pod energię, w PvP podobno podpala się nieźle czarem Immolate, a o energię pewnie można troszczyć się podobnie, jak w PvE) jest w stanie po użyciu glifu mocy żywiołów zadawać 133 punkty obrażeń co 3 sekundy nie licząc obrażeń powodowanych przez podpalenie. Łącznie obrażenia na sekundę mogą w porywach osiągać nawet około 100 punktów. Nie powoduje to wprawdzie tak, jak meteor, wywrócenia celu, ale nie prowokuje też u przeciwników ucieczki (spod showera przeciwnicy często uciekają nawet zanim uderzy po raz pierwszy), nie powoduje wyczerpania, można po zabiciu przeciwników w obszarze działania czaru zmienić cel, a sam efekt da się podtrzymać dłużej. Nie bez znaczenia jest też, że rzucanie showera trwa po 5 sekund... *Dodatkowo do nuke’ów można też zaliczyć na przykład zmasowane trzęsienia ziemi, używane przez lodowe impy combo na Mind Freeze+Maelstorm, jak również spamowanie losowych czarów obszarowych (czasem nawet skuteczne, zależnie od konkretnych czarów i przeciwnika, ale rzadko przebijające bardziej przemyślane strategie). *Drugim często spotykanym typem elementalisty jest spiker – o wiele rzadszy od nukera, szczególnie w PvE, ale nadal dość popularny, szczególnie w porównaniu z innymi rolami spełnianymi przez elementalistów. Jest to wspomniany we wstępie typ „snajpera”, który w grupie podobnych mu graczy stara się skoordynować potężne i możliwie szybkie ataki na tyle, by likwidować przeciwników pojedynczo, ale nie dając im szans na ochronę – kiedy mnich przeciwnika zorientuje się, kto jest celem, z założenia powinno już być za późno na pomoc. W PvE postacie tego typu rzadko poruszają się w takich zorganizowanych grupach zwykle stanowiąc raczej wsparcie ogniowe bardziej zróżnicowanej grupy postaci i zapewniając stosunkowo szybką likwidację kluczowych potworów – przede wszystkim tych mogących leczyć, wskrzeszać i przywoływać inne potwory, a także wszystkich innych, które mogą sprawiać kłopoty. Najczęściej spiker jest wyspecjalizowany w magii powietrza, ale kiedyś bardzo popularny był też '''Obsidian Flame Spike oparty na ziemi – po dodaniu nowych, spike-owatych czarów z magii ziemi w Nightfallu może okazać się, że ktoś znajdzie sposób, by ten build powrócił na piedestał. Spikerzy zwykle korzystają z ograniczonej liczby umiejętności, w związku z czym często zdarza się, że mają jakieś dodatkowe funkcje takie, jak wywracanie lub oślepianie przeciwnika albo tworzenie obszarów dających członkom drużyny jakąś formę ochrony. *'Tank' – Już od dawna wiadome było, że elementalista ziemi nadaje się całkiem nieźle do przyjmowania razów – fantastyczne zaklęcia dodane w najnowszym dodatku tylko potwierdzają tę tezę. Co więcej, magia wody powoli zyskuje interesujące zdolności defensywne – prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mogła konkurować pod tym względem z magią ziemi, ale stanowi coraz ciekawszą alternatywę, szczególnie, że posiada kilka wszechstronnych umiejętności, które wydają się jakby zaczerpnięte od innych klas – Icy Mirror na przykład mocno trąci mi mesmerem, a że jest to też ciekawe zaklęcie defensywne i przy okazji może dotkliwie pokarać przeciwnika... Tym lepiej! Podobnie Mist Form – jeśli uda się komuś nakładać jednego mist forma na następnego, może uzyskać niewrażliwość na będące zwykle głównym źródłem obrażeń ataki. *Bezpieczeństwo drużynie można jednak próbować zapewnić też na inne sposoby, bardziej przystające do PvP, gdzie nikt nie atakuje tanków. Tego typu działalnością zajmuje się warder. Ten wynaleziony przez Koreańczyków typ postaci specjalizuje się w ustawianiu należących do magii ziemi (i w przypadku jednej umiejętności elitarnej - wody) wardów (ochron), które dają jego sprzymierzeńcom w zasięgu konkretne, defensywne wsparcie – mogą na przykład dodać im +24 punkty pancerza, lub uniewrażliwić na wywracanie. *Dodatkowo elementalista ma kilkanaście umiejętności pozwalających mu przyśpieszać sprzymierzeńców i spowalniać przeciwników, co biorąc pod uwagę jak ważna potrafi być mobilność (przede wszystkim w PvP, ale też po zmianach w AI, które sprawiły, że niektóre potwory uciekają przed graczami ta kwestia zyskała znacznie na wadze w PvE) może skłonić kogoś, by czasami zagrał elementalistą próbującym właśnie w ten, a nie inny sposób kontrolować pole bitwy. *Elementalista wreszcie, ma, jak praktycznie każdy, swoje sposoby na zarobek – istnieją buildy oparte na Mist Formie, którego przedłużają w nieskończoność, jest też przeznaczony z założenia dla zabójców Shadow Sliver, który jednak działa też bardzo skutecznie na E/A... Silver Girl 14:15, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) ~Strefa RPG